Just Perfect
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: Here's James and Lily's wedding. It takes place on Christmas, of course, and is just a fic filled with sweetness and a fluffy wedding.


**Here's a one-shot about James and Lily's wedding, which for some reason, I always pictured would on Christmas. I don't really know how to write weddings but I tried my best. Consider this a Christmas or holiday gift for everyone.**

**The Golden Snitch - Beauxbatons, Barbegazi**

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

**Nice - 4. Write about a Christmas Wedding (Additional - 12. (emotion) love)**

**Word Count: 1144**

* * *

Marlene tied the back of Lily's dress with an extra flourish, "Are you ready Lily?"

"No," Lily said, wringing her hands together, "This is James we're talking about. He's funny, loyal and just bloody perfect. What if he decides that he doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

Marlene sighed, she had listened to this speech ten times in the past hour. "Lily, James loves you. When are you going to get it stuck in your head? It's you and James, you two are perfect together."

"I don't know Marlene, I don't think I'm ready."

"Well, we're in the middle of a bloody war so you better be ready. Come on, even your patronuses match! You two were destined to be together."

"I guess," Lily said, now pacing the floor, "Thanks."

"No problem," Marlene grinned, "I still can't believe you're going to get married! In just an hour, you're going to have a husband." She pulled a sad face. "Promise you won't forget about me."

"Don't be silly Marlene," she gave her best friend a tight hug, "You know I'll never forget you."

"Hey," Marlene said, moving backwards, "Don't ruin your makeup, that took me ages to do."

Lily smiled, "I know, thanks so much Marlene, you're the best friend I've ever had." Her smile dropped as she thought of her first best friend, Severus. _No, _she shook her head, today was about her and James, she couldn't let someone like Severus Snape ruin it.

"You're so lucky to be getting married on Christmas," Marlene said, "Today is like the best day ever."

"I know," she said, "We couldn't have picked a more magical day."

Mary popped her head in the door, "Come on Marlene, it's time for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle."

Lily bit her lip, "Don't leave me."

Marlene gave her a smile, "Don't worry Lily. This wedding will be perfect, I promise."

Marlene and Mary grabbed their flower baskets and headed out the door.

"It's okay," Lily whispered to herself, "This is going to be the best day of your life."

She heard the music start up and knew it was her turn to walk down the aisle.

She walked shakily to the door where James's father was waiting for her.

"Come on Lily," he said, holding out his hand, "I can hardly wait for you to become my daughter-in-law. James made a good choice in choosing you to be his wife."

Lily felt her nervousness disappear, she was ready.

The two of them started down the aisle and Lily smiled as she saw snow start to fall. It would be a white Christmas. Nothing could ever beat that.

Lily caught sight of her future husband and had to stifle a gasp.

James looked perfect. His usually messy hair was slicked back and he was standing straight. His suit and tie was elegant but the thing that made Lily the most happy was his smile.

His smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He looked excited and delighted, as if Lily was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life. And to his eyes, she was.

She almost wanted to run the last steps. All she wanted was to be in his arms. But she forced herself to walk normally until she was standing across from him. James grinned and leaned closer as he whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful."

Lily's smile grew, "You don't look too bad yourself."

The audience was clapping, Lily could hear friends from Hogwarts cheering.

The minister waited until the crowd had settled before gesturing for James to start his vows.

"Lily Evans," he started, "When I first met you, I thought you were the most amazing person ever. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and the most amazing person I've ever met. We had our differences at first and I'm so glad we've looked past that. You have made me a better person and I promise to protect you with everything I have, even my life. I want to be with you forever because I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life. I'm counting down the seconds until we become husband and wife."

Lily wiped away a tear, he really was perfect.

"James Fleamont Potter," she began, "When I first met you, I thought you were the biggest prat in the world. You were always goofing off and pulling pranks. But then I got to know the real you. The James who was funny and loyal, the one who would do anything for someone he loved. You have made me see the world in a whole new way and I love you, I love you so much that every second we are apart seems like an eternity. I love you so much that whenever I catch sight of you, I want to run into your open arms. I love you and will happily be your wife."

James grinned, his eyes looked moist but were positively shining with happiness.

The minister spoke again,

"Do you, James Fleamont Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife."

Not taking his eyes off her, he nodded, "I do."

"And do you promise to be her lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death does you two apart?"

"Yes."

The minister turned to Lily, "Do you, Lily Evans, take James Fleamont Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled, "I do."

And do you promise to be his lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death does you two apart?"

"Yes."

He turned back to James and nodded.

Sirius, who was obviously James's best man, stepped forwards with the rings. Lily gasped, the ring was a thin golden band with a small diamond and an emerald in the center. It was the exact colour of her eyes. James slipped the ring on her finger and she did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride."

James pulled her close and they kissed. And it was nothing like how she had kissed him before. This was a kiss of pure bliss, of pure love and happiness. Happiness that they were finally together.

As a snowflake drifted from James's hair and onto their lips, Lily smiled. Her Christmas wedding was just perfect.


End file.
